


"I'm coming, Harry!"

by PotterWhoLockLin



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Awake, Baby, Crying, Harry Potter - Freeform, Marauders, Stag - Freeform, harry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 23:50:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2002764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotterWhoLockLin/pseuds/PotterWhoLockLin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James has trouble sleeping at night when Harry cries. The other Marauders attempt to help. One shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I'm coming, Harry!"

James wasn't sleeping well. Harry was adorable, Lily was adorable...heck, even HE was adorable. But when it came to Harry, there was one big problem.  
There wasn't a volume button.  
It was ridiculous, he knew. But every time Harry cried at night, he would panic and bolt to his room. Sirius had laughed about it. Remus had been...somewhat helpful. Peter had been useless. But, no matter how terrible their advice may have been, he really needed to talk to them again.  
They sat down in Lily's kitchen to talk.  
"Look...Prongs, mate," spluttered Padfoot, struggling to breathe between doglike barks of laughter. "I know you care about Harry, but do you really need to be so over protective? It's...well..."  
"What Sirius is trying to say," intervened Moony, shooting a LOOK at Padfoot. "Is that-"  
"-Perhaps Lily can cope on her own? It's not like you do anything whilst you're there..."  
The other two Marauders nodded emphatically in agreement, while James winced as he remembered the embarrassment of standing there, nearly hyperventilating with panic as Lily had to rescue him. She hadn't really looked at him in the same way since...  
"Tonight, Prongs, when - yes, when -" Padfoot added, as James whimpered, "Harry cries, you're going to have to be a man about it. You STAY in that bed, you let LILY get up this time. You're a Marauder, for christ's sake!"  
Yes. James would be a MAN. He would not be cowed into submission by a mewling bundle of humanness. Not James Potter.  
That night, when Harry once more let loose a wail of boredom, Lily Potter got up to attend to him. Outside of Harry's room, a dark shape was throwing itself against the door, over and over again. Was that a...stag?!  
"James?" she whispered. The stag looked up at her, wide eyed, and uttered a mournful bleat.  
Lily wondered if she was still dreaming.


End file.
